


Starstruck

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: When you meet superstar actor Steve Rogers the chemistry is instant. When his manager and best friend hire you to be his date can you keep your feelings at bay?





	1. Chapter 1

L.A. The city of Angels. The movie star Capitol of the the world. A city full of promise, and rampant homelessness, and literally the hottest place on earth. Why would anyone want to live here? You swear you’ve sweat your body weight at least twice this week and the traffic is literally always insane.

You’re rushing through the streets on a Thursday morning, a cup carrier of three coffees and a tea in one hand when your phone starts buzzing in the other.

You’re not paying attention to where you’re going as you answer the call and just as you go to greet your co-worker you slam into a solid body, dump 85% of the drinks all over yourself as you tumble to the ground.

“Fuck!” You cry, pulling your now soaked light pink button up away from your body. “Hot! Hot hot hot! Fucking hot!” You can hear your co-worker, Mora, trying to get your attention through the phone that’s now laying on the ground next to you but you’re more concerned about the hot coffee, and tea, you’ve just dumped all over yourself.

“Oh god! Oh my god. Shit I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” The man - or maybe brick wall is more appropriate - that you crashed into asks reaching a hand down to pull you to your feet.

He literally didn’t move.

“I’m just peachy. Covered in hot coffee and tea and too late to go home and change. Awesome.” You tell him scooping your phone off of the ground where you can still here Mora calling your name. “Gimme a sec Mora, I just crashed into a brick wall of a human and dumped the drinks everywhere.” You tell your friend before looking up at him.

To your surprise you recognize the man. The one and only, Steve Rogers. America’s golden boy, the man of the hour, the one that makes all the ladies swoon.

And you just called him a brick wall of a man.

“No offense.” You tell him lamely as you hang up on your friend, he grins down at you.

“None taken.” God you’re an idiot. “How can I make this better?”

“What?”

“Can I give you a ride? Or buy you a new shirt? Or get you some new coffees?” You blink up at him in surprise.

“Oh, um that’s not necessary. I work right there.” You point at the Star building on the corner, “And since I work at a design company I should be able to find a shirt to borrow from one of the intern designers.” You give him a lame smile, only then realizing he’s still got a hand out for yours. You give him your hand and he pulls you to your feet like nothing.

“Steve.” He says giving your hand a shake, “I thought you might wanna give a name to the brick wall you crashed into.”

“Oh, yea sorry again about that.”

“It’s fine. Do I get a name?” You tell him your name and he repeats it back to you. “Hopefully I’ll see you around.” He says with a smirk, two of the men with him stare at you then share a look you can’t quite read.

“Yea, see you around.” You tell him not believing it for a second. You toss the mostly empty coffees into a trashcan and hurry into the Star Building.


	2. Chapter 2

Gamora is waiting for you outside of the elevator on your floor a clean shirt dangling from her fingertip.

“Thank you.” You say snagging it from her fingers as you walk past her, heading for the bathroom. She follows you into the bathroom and leans back against the counter as you step into one of the stalls.

“So what in the world happened?” Mora asks as you peel your soaked top off.

“Just me and my usual clumsy self.” You tell her, “I wasn’t looking where I was going and crashed into Steve fucking Rogers.”

“No.” She sounds equal parts horrified, scandalized and entertained, one of the many reasons you loved Mora was because she shared your enjoyment of a good story. And that’s what this was.

“Yea. Called him a brick wall before I saw who he was.”

“What did he say?”

“He was actually super chill. Like felt horrible, offered to buy us new coffees and everything.”

“Did you take him up on it?”

“No, I didn’t wanna risk being late. But he did say he hoped he’d see me soon.” You tug the shirt over your head and smooth down the black fabric. “Whose is this?”

“Manti.”

“It’s super cute.” The shirt hugs your curves perfectly, you push open the stall door and head for the sink to rinse your coffee soaked shirt.

“Was he as hot in person as he is in the movies?”

“Unfortunately.” You admit as you follow her out of the bathroom. “Manti!” You call across the floor where the designer is sketching, “love this shirt.” You give her a quick twirl and she grins over at you.

“You had a phone call.” Nat says as she passes your desk, you turn to watch her as she hurries through the small space.

“Had?”

“Yea, some guy wanted to know the coffee order to replace the one that spilled. So I told him.” Had Steve actually figured out where you’d worked and called to replace the coffees?

“Did he say who he was?”

“Nope.”

“Okay, thanks.” You’re in shock as you sit down at your desk and log into your computer.

Sure enough ten minutes later the elevator dings. You and Mora both stare at one another before openly staring at the entrance of the elevator. Instead of Steve stepping out it’s the two men that had been with him. You quickly turn your attention back to the email you’re working on. One of your New York distributors, Peter, is opening another location and you want to get clothes out to him as quickly as possible.

“Hello again.” A deep voice says as the smell of coffee hits your nose. You glance up at the two men and see they’re both smiling down at you.

“Hi,” you stand and smile back, “How can I help you?”

“We brought replacement coffees, and tea, and we would like to talk to you. In private.” The shorter man, with the neatly trimmed facial hair says glancing over at an openly eavesdropping Gamora.

“I’ve got just the place. You may want to leave that here though.” You tell them gesturing to the coffees. The taller of the two sets the container down on your desk and you pluck yours from the cardboard. “Right this way gentlemen.”

You’re at a total loss for why they’re here, but you’re kind of hoping that Steve wants to partner with 12%, becoming one of the many celebrities that wear your brand.

You bring them to one of the rooms that you use for consultations and gesture to the two men to take a seat.

“Alright, what can I do for you today?”

“Well first, why don’t we introduce ourselves. I’m Tony Stark, Steve’s manager and this is James Barnes, his best friend.” You introduce yourself to them again and then the two share yet another look.

“As what you can do for us,” Bucky says cautiously, “We’d like to hire you to be Steve’s date.”


	3. Chapter 3

You blink at him. There’s no way you heard him correctly.

“I’m sorry. What?”

“Steve has been in a slump since Sharon cheated on him then took off with that photographer.” You nod dumbly remembering the story. “He needs a date to all these events and if he brings a different girl every time it looks bad.” Tony explains. “I need the tabloids to lay off the whole broken hearted rom com star.”

“Why me?”

“Because he thought you were cute, and you’re already in some paparazzi photos.” James says as Tony slides his phone across the table. You pick it up and are shocked to find not just one picture of you but several, the headline screams.

‘Heartbroken Steve Rogers Finding Love Again?’

The first picture is you flat on your ass, coffee everywhere, the next one is him pulling you to your feet. There are a couple of pictures of the two of you talking then the last one is him watching you walk away over his shoulder with a small smile on his face. You don’t bother reading the article, you know it’s 100% bullshit anyway.

“How did they even get these?”

“They’re professionals.” Tony says gently pulling his phone from your hands. “Basically we want you to be a friend, who goes on dates with him.”

“And Steve is okay with this?”

“He’s embarrassed about it, so if you agree he’s going to act like you’re a couple.” James says leaning toward you, “He will not want to talk about it. It’ll make him extremely uncomfortable.”

“Can I think about it?” This is a lot to process and you’re not going to process it well right now.

“Yea, how about we give you 24 hours to decide. Here,” Tony pulls his wallet out of his pocket and passes you his card, “Here’s my card. Just text me if you’re in or not.” He smiles at you as he passes you his card.

“Thank you.” You say softly, playing with the corner of the card as the three of you stand.

You follow the men out of the room, shake their hands, then move back to your desk while they wait for the elevator.

“Hey, you okay?” Mora asks.

“Yea, Yea.” You tell her, still kind of in a daze. What a weird day it’s been.

“What did they want?”

“They-“ you start to explain when your phone rings and you’re pulled back into your work.

You don’t think about your conversation with Tony and James again, you’re too busy with new orders, the new store that you’re trying to open and the two places down in Georgia that you’re trying to get to carry the 12% line.

It’s not until you walk into your tiny, shitty apartment that you remember the offer. You almost call one of the girls from work, or Wanda but you decide against it.

Instead you pour yourself a glass of wine, grab some leftovers from the fridge and plant yourself on the couch. Pulling your laptop into your lap you start doing some research on Steve. Trying to figure out what kind of man he is.

The answer, after a glass of wine and a visit from your cat Loki, is yea. Steve Rogers is a good man. You pull Tony’s card out of your bag and punch his number into your phone. Taking a deep breath you write the two words.

It’s only four little letters.

Your heart is racing while you write them.

I’m in.


	4. Chapter 4

You didn’t have to wait long for a message back from Tony. He asks how much you want to get paid and after a little haggling, he wants to pay you way too much, you make a deal for Steve to just pay your rent. They’ll send the check directly to your landlord so you don’t feel so weird about it.

Tony assures you that Steve’ll be in touch within the next few days. He reminds you that the conversation you had with him and James never happened and that Steve doesn’t want to talk about it.

You agree, you don’t want to make this any more weird than it’s already going to be.

Sure enough, two days later your work phone rings. You answer on autopilot like you always do at work, letting them know they’ve reached you at 12%.

“Um, hi. It’s, it’s Steve. Rogers. You know, the human brick wall.” You nearly drop the phone when you hear his voice.

“Yea, hi. I remember. Hi.” God this is awkward.

“I don’t mean to come off as a creep. Like looking you up through the building you work at.” He laughs awkwardly and it kind of warms your heart. “Anyway, I was wondering if you’d like to go out for coffee. You know, to replace the one that got spilled.”

“I’d like that. And it’s not creepy, I promise.” You say and you’re rewarded with a soft laugh.

“Good. How does Saturday morning sound?”

“What time? I have a shoot I need to be at by noon.” You tell him pulling your planner out and flipping it open.

“How’s 9:30?”

“Where?”

“How about Iron Legion? I know it’s a ways out of the city but I can always send a car for you if you want. It’s quieter out there.” You take that to mean less paparazzi and fans to bother him.

“A car would be great since I don’t have one.” You tell him, “and 9:30 sounds perfect.”

“Great. I can give you Tony’s number and you can send him your address? Is that okay?”

“Yea that’s fine.”

“Oh, Tony is my manager.” You forgot that you weren’t supposed to know that.

“Was he with you the other day?”

“Yea, the guy with the goatee. The other one was my best friend Bucky.”

“Bucky?” You thought his name was James.

“Yea, it’s short for his middle name. His name is James but I’ve never called him that.” He’s quiet for a second and you wait for him to continue. “Alright, Iron Legion at 9:30 on Saturday.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.” You say jotting it down in your planner.

“Let me give you my number just in case you need a car.”

“I probably will.” You grab your cell out of your desk drawer and go to the phone to add his number. “I’m ready.” Steve rattles off his number and you repeat it back to him then save it in your phone.

“I’ll see you Saturday.”

“Bye.” You hang the phone up and stare at it for a second at least until someone clears their throat. When you look up you’re surprised to see that not only Mora is staring at you, interest peaked, but also Clint, Viz, Carol, and Manti.

“What?” You ask, confused.

“Don’t ‘what’ us. You know what!” Carol demands and you blink your eyes at your boss in confusion.

“Nat told us that Steve Fucking Rogers called you!” Manti clarifies, “Then we get over here and it sounds like you’re going on a date!”

“Oh. Um, yea we’re gonna meet up for coffee.” You kind of want to tell them what’s going on but at the end of the day, you just can’t do that to Steve. If this were to get back to the press not only would it make you look cheap but it’d make him look pathetic. To be paying for a woman to go on dates with him, it’d be a huge scandal.

“He just felt bad about the whole coffee fiasco the other day.” You finish lamely.

“Mhmm.” Clint says, disbelief written all over his face. “Cuz a guy who isn’t into you just searches you out at work and calls you.” He says sarcastically, he has a point there.

“I’m just telling you what he told me.” You say with a shrug, “To be honest I’m still having a hard time believing that this is real.” Mora reaches over and pinches your arm. “Ow!”

“There you go. Now you know it’s not a dream.” She smirks over at you, and you scowl at her while rubbing your arm.

“You’re so lucky.” Nat sighs.

“Yea, lucky I didn’t get first degree burns when I crashed into him.” You grumble.

“Why cuz he’s so hot?” Manti quips with a smirk causing the rest of your coworkers to laugh, you just barely keep a scowl on your face. You raise an eyebrow at Carol who shoots you an annoyed look before clapping her hands twice.

“Back to work!” She says and thankfully everyone disperses.

The rest of the week flies by. Luckily you’ve got a fashion show to prepare for so everyone is extremely busy. This is a two fold blessing, one it keeps your co-workers from being too nosey and you keep so busy that you don’t think about your upcoming date.

It’s not until Friday morning when you get a text from Steve asking if you need a car sent to your place that you remember. You do, but you really, really don’t want him to know the shitty place you live. But when you try to tell him that you can pay for a Lyft he flat out refuses, he’s asked you to come out of the city after all. So you suck it up and let him send a car to your apartment building.

You get to the coffee shop and smooth your dress down again, anxiety coursing through you. You take a deep breath and remind yourself, this isn’t a real date. You’ve got nothing to be worried about.

You enter the coffee shop, no one looks, at least no one but the man in the corner booth with a grey shirt, navy blue jacket and black baseball cap.

It takes you a second to recognize him under the hat. It’s that million dollar smile that gets you, your stomach rolls, it’s really not fair that he’s so handsome.

“Hey. Thanks for coming all the way out here.” He says meeting you at the counter, “I would’ve gotten you coffee but I didn’t know what you liked, and I didn’t think of it until just now.” He says with a smile and you laugh softly.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m actually more of a tea gal anyway. And I’ve never been here so I wouldn’t be much help.”

“I see.” He steps up to the counter and orders a drink then steps aside and gestures for you to order.

“I can get my own.” You tell him.

“I think I can manage.” He says with smile and you feel yourself blush.

“Can I get a chai tea please?” Steve pays then leads you back to the booth he’d been at when you got here.

The two of you get lost in conversation. Your drinks show up and you hardly drink any of it before you have to take off. Steve is sweet, he’s smart and funny.

It’s easy to see how millions of women are in love with him, he’s completely charming and if you didn’t know better you’d think that he might actually be into you.

“I had a really good time.” Steve says, standing with you as you wait for the Lyft to come.

“I did too. And I now have a new coffee shop to work at.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I’d love to see more of your work.” It had slipped that you really wanted to be a designer, not just a sales person, but hadn’t had the courage to go for it yet.

Steve had been encouraging and had told you to go for it.

“They’re very basic.” You attempt to downplay how much it means to you that he actually seems to care.

“I highly doubt that. The ones that I saw were really cool.” He says with a gentle nudge. You mock stumble away from him causing him to let out a surprised laugh.

“First you don’t even move when I crash into you, now you’re pushing me around? Come on Rogers.” You tease causing him to shake his head at you.

Your car rolls up then and you wave at them letting them know you’ll be a second.

“I had a nice time. I’d like to see you again.” He admits, the smile still on his face.

“I’d like that.” You tell him with a smile back, “I’m pretty busy this week, with the show coming up but I could get you an invite to the show and afterparty if you’d like?” You don’t know why you’re offering, he’s invited to things like this all the time.

“I’d like that. I’ve actually never been to a show before.”

“I can send some clothes over if you want. You’ll be in the front rows so you should be wearing 12% if that’s okay.”

“I don’t have any contracts with anyone else so I don’t see why it wouldn’t be.” The driver honks his horn and you glance over apologetically.

“I’ll text you later?” You ask, giving him the opportunity to say not to, as you reach for the car door.

“I’ll be waiting.” He tells you catching the handle before you do. He’s so close to you, you can practically feel the heat coming off of his body.

You didn’t plan it. You didn’t know what else to do but to lean in and press a soft kiss to his cheek.

Then, as quickly as you can you climb into the car and your driver takes off almost before you’ve even got the door closed.

Tag list

@dsakita @patzammit @memyselfandmaddox @dragonborn791924 @dramadreamer14 @mychemicalimagines @albinotigerpython @thinkwritexpress-official @mia-at-work @emotionallysalty @shynara51 @alexfayer

imagine steverogersau steve rogers x reader steve rogers x reader au steve rogers starstruck story au avengers au imagine avengers au avengersauimagine avengers mantis gamora carol danvers natasha romanoff clint barton vision  
57 notes  
Oct 2nd, 2018

 


	5. Chapter 5

The shoot with Maria goes well, and you almost forget the whole kiss on the cheek thing, at least until Mora sends you a text with about a million exclamation marks. Then the picture shows up. You, up on your toes, one hand on the door of the Lyft lips pressed to Steve’s cheek. He has this look on his face, it’s a mix between surprise and something else. Like he was just processing what you were doing.

You don’t respond, you don’t know what to say. That you really enjoyed spending time with Steve? That you didn’t mean to kiss his cheek, that it just happened? That none of this is real?

So you just ignore it. You shoot Wanda a text asking for a comp ticket be sent Steve and sure enough minutes later he texts you letting you know the he got the invite and that he’ll be there.

Then the fact that he’s coming spreads through the office like wildfire. People are freaking out that he’ll be there as your plus one. It even gets you a summons to Carol’s office.

Wednesday morning you knock on her door then ease it open and peer inside.

“Hey, come on in.”

“Nat said you wanted to see me. Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yea, yea.” Carol assures you as you sit down. “I’m just curious about a couple things. What are your duties for the show?”

“I’m calling the models. Making sure they’re where they need to be and getting them out on time.”

“I’m thinking about pulling you. Having you be in the crowd with Mr. Rogers. Speaking of which, what is he wearing?”

“Oh, I haven’t exactly gotten that far yet. I was going to send over some of Viz’s stuff.”

“But he’s agreed to wear 12%?”

“Yea.”

“Okay good.” She says studying you for a second. “Do you want me to pull you?”

“It’s not necessary. I know it’s an all hands on deck kind of situation.”

“And he won’t be upset?”

“No, he knows that I’m working the show.”

“I’m happy for you. Steve is a good man.” Carol tells you leaning back in her chair, her blonde hair is swept up into a ponytail but she’s still a stunning woman.

“You know him?” You’re surprised that he wouldn’t be part of the 12% brand if Steve and Carol are already friends.

“I do. We met when I first moved out here, hung out with the same crowd. I’d love to get him to sign on with 12%.”

“I mean no offense when I say this, but I’m not going to ask him to do that. I need to keep my life somewhat separate.”

“That’s fair.” She says with a nod, “I see why he likes you.”

“Oh. Um, thank you.” You say awkwardly staring down at your fingers, “Did you need anything else?” You ask, a blush rising in your cheeks.

“No, you’re good to go.” She gives you a smile and you stand and hurry out of her office.

You’ve got so much to do, you’re rounding the corner back to your desk when you crash into someone rounding it on the other side. You start falling backwards when a hand reaches out catches your wrist and yanks you to them.

“We really need to stop meeting like this sweetheart.”

“Steve.” You breathe, your body flush against his.

“Hi. I know you said you could email me those designs but I kinda wanted to see you.” When you blink up at him in surprise he adds, “I hope that’s okay.”

“Oh, yea of course it is.” You tell him with a smile. “I’m just processing, it’s been kind of a hectic day.”

“Oh?” One of those perfect eyebrows raise as he looks down at you.

“Yea, with the show coming up it’s been crazy.” You realize then that he’s still holding you flush against him, your hands resting on his chest. “How’ve you been?”

“Good, I’ve auditioned for a part in a new action movie, I don’t know if I’ll get it but it’d be nice to do something new.”

“I’m sure you did amazing.” You assure him and one side of his mouth quirks up.

“Thanks Sweetheart.” That’s when Carol rounds the corner and when she sees who you’re with she grins broadly.

“Steve!”

“Carol! Long time.” He moves away from you to give her a hug.

“So to get you to wear my brand I just needed to introduce you to one of my employees?” She teases and he laughs softly.

“No one has contacted me. Or at least it hasn’t gotten to me.” He tells her moving back to your side. Close enough for you to feel his body heat, but not to be touching you.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here. Viz has some nice stuff, things I think you’ll like.” She assures him.

“Have you shown her your stuff yet?” Steve asks you, and you look up at him in shock.

“No?” Carol says sounding confused.

“She showed me some sketches, from a non-fashion perspective they’re very good.” He tells her, with a bright smile.

“We’ve been so busy.” You mutter, you’re sure you’re cheeks are bright red.

“I’d like to see them once the show is over.” Carol says and you nod awkwardly then, without thinking grab Steve’s hand.

“We’re going to go see Viz, get him to work something up.” You tell your boss.

“I’ll see you later Carol.” Steve says over his shoulder as you practically drag him away.

“Traitor.” You mumble not expecting him to hear you. But he does, and he laughs softly.

“Sorry doll. But I had a feeling you wouldn’t tell her.” He’s not wrong. “But I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“I’ll tell you when it’s a complete flop.” You grumble.

“Hey,” He says gently pulling you to a complete stop, “Don’t do that. Don’t cut yourself down before you even try.”

“Sorry.” You murmur, you can’t believe this is happening. Maybe Mora needs to pinch you again.

“It’s alright.” He gives your hand a gentle squeeze, “This town is hard enough.” He gives you a smile and then, thankfully changes the subject. “So we’re going to see Viz?”

“Yea, I think you’ll like his style.”

“Why’s that?”

“You tend to wear well tailored suits that are easy to dress down with different pants or the lack of a tie. You’re going to be sitting for awhile so you’re going to want something comfortable but will still look good on you.”

“I’m in your hands sweetheart.” He tells you, and you grin up at him before pushing open the door.

“Hey Viz. You have a minute to help me style someone?”

“Yea! One second!” He comes around the corner carrying four different binders and you hurry to grab some. Once you help him get them to the desk he turns and his jaw drops.


	6. Chapter 6

“Holy shit.” Viz breathes and Steve laughs awkwardly. “Woman you’re a saint. You’ve brought me the perfect canvas for my new stuff.”

“I know.” You tell him with a grin, “I was thinking the blue shirt, with that one jacket and dark pants.”

“Yes. Yes. Okay come with me.” He says and you gesture to Steve to follow. He does, a gentle hand on your back as you walk together after a bustling Viz. “Here. Try this, this, and these pants.” He passes them to Steve and then gestures to the curtained off space where he can change.

You and Viz chat while Steve changes, he wants your opinion on a couple of his shirts, not sure if the cuts will sell out east enough to be worth producing.

Steve comes out of the dressing room in just the pants, the shirt hanging from his hand.

“Hey, this doesn’t have buttons.” Thank you Viz.

“Oh, sorry. I gave you the wrong one.” Viz shoots you a wink and you have to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from smiling.

“I like the pants though.” Steve continues and you turn your attention back to him trying not to openly stare at him. You stand and make your way over to him. 

“Is it okay if I touch you?” You ask and he nods. “Viz I’m gonna alter this a little bit.” You call. You grab the pins off of the table and pin the pants in a little bit more and then you shorten them, just a bit. “How does that feel?” You ask glancing up at him.

“Fine.”

“Steve you’ve gotta move.” You say with a smile, “Walk a little. Sit down. Maybe touch your toes.” He does as you ask and you’re able to openly ogle him while he does. After all you need to be sure that the pants fit okay.

“I like the fabric a lot. But they’re a bit saggy.”

“Saggy?” You don’t see it.

“Yea. In the...front.” He says not looking at you.

“Oh!” He means in the crotch. You definitely didn’t look there. “I’ll leave that for Viz to handle.” You tell him, “Do you like the length?” He sits down in the chair across from you and nods.

“I do. I don’t love it when my pants ride way up when I sit, so these are good.” He’s still shirtless, and you can’t help but notice how incredibly cut he is.

How the hell do you get yourself into situations like this?

“Why haven’t you ever done a fashion show?”

“Never had a reason to.” He says with a shrug. “And there always seemed to be better things to do, no offense.”

“None taken. They can be a bit much.”

“Here’s the right shirt.” Viz says hurrying back into the space, Steve takes it and shrugs it on before buttoning it, “Is this the jacket you were thinking?” He asks showing you a black jacket.

“No, the dark grey one. I think the grey will show off his eyes better.” You go grab the one you’re thinking of then head back to Steve. “Viz, we should take this in.” You tell him plucking at the fabric on Steve’s side causing him to flinch away from you. “Sorry!” You say yanking your hand away from him like he’s on fire.

“No, no sweetheart don’t be. I’m just really ticklish.” He admits looking embarrassed, you’re pretty sure it’s the cutest thing you’ve ever heard.

“Good to know.” You smirk up at him and he groans dramatically. You and Viz make quick work of pinning the shirt, Steve pulls the jacket on and you’re practically drooling he looks so good.

“I want him in those nice grey sneakers. The cloth ones with the white sole.” Viz says jotting it into his notes, “What size are you?”

“Tens.”

“Perfect. We’ll have this all sent over the day before. Please try everything on so we can be sure that everything fits.”

“Sounds good.” He ducks back behind the curtain to change. When he comes back out Viz takes everything and hurries off.

“So, can you ditch early?” Steve asks taking your hand again.

“Unfortunately no. I have a phone conference I need to be at with a new supplier in,” you glance at your watch, “about 20 minutes. Then I’ve got a couple of meetings with some of the girls for the show. We need to get everyone fitted and decide on looks today so we’re prepared for Saturday.” You tell him as the two of you make you way down the hall to the elevators.

“How about dinner? I could pick something up and bring it wherever.” He offers, blue eyes hopeful.

“I’d really love that.” You tell him, you would but you can’t.

“I’m sensing a but.” He says softly.

“You’re good. I don’t know when I’m gonna get out of here and I don’t know if I’ll have time to eat. Even if I do it might be bites between working. Once the show is over I’d love to. No buts.” You promise as the elevator doors slide open.

“Alright. I better let you get back to it.” He tells you, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand he lets go then steps into the elevator. He punches the button then looks up at you and throws you a wink just before the doors shut.

The rest of the week flies by, you basically live at the office. Steve has taken to sending food to the office for you and your coworkers because you’d admitted that during show week most of you would forget to eat. You were just so busy.

Steve was very quickly winning over your coworkers, and you found yourself constantly reminding yourself that you’re not actually dating him.

The day of the show you get to the venue early and start organizing the set up. This is your third show with Carol and she trusts you to get it going. The morning goes well, only one model shows up late, you can’t find a pair of shoes for a half hour and a hair stylist accidentally burns himself on a hot straighter but other than that there are no issues.

When Nat shows up and passes you a black apparel bag you’re confused.

“Manti made you a little something to go with Steve’s outfit.”

“What?”

“Carol’s orders.” She says with a smile. You unzip the side of the bag and gasp. It’s a light blue dress with a silver sheen to it, the neckline swoops down just enough to show off a little cleavage but not enough to make you uncomfortable while the back is open. The dress should fall to just about mid thigh and it should hug your curves perfectly. Manti always knows just how to make you look and feel incredible.

You seriously can’t wait to put this dress on.


	7. Chapter 7

The show runs smoothly, none of the models fall, and they all go out in the right outfits and in the right order. Now, it’s time to celebrate! You’d changed into the dress that Manti had made then headed to the side door to find Steve.

You peek around the edge of the door, suddenly anxious. Your eyes meet Bucky’s, Steve has his back to you and Bucky smiles then nods in your direction. Steve turns and his whole face lights up when he sees you peeking around the door.

A few people in the crowd near him follow his gaze and you’re suddenly aware that you’re going to be making your debut as his girlfriend tonight. Up until now it’s only been speculation that you’re seeing him. Your co-workers who are used to working with celebrities and know how they value their privacy, hadn’t talked to the press.

Steve must see the panic on your face as he makes his way easily toward you, the crowd parting for him. When he gets to where you’re hiding he slides in through the cracked door.

“Hey Sweetheart. God you look gorgeous.” He says softly, looking at your outfit. He takes your hand and turns you slowly, “I’m one hell of a lucky man.”

“Oh my god stop it.” You laugh awkwardly, as you come back around to face him.

“I’m not kidding Sweetheart, you look stunning.” He tells you, “You’re gonna blow them away.”

“I’m going to throw up.” You whisper, the anxiety causing your stomach to churn.

“You’re going to do great. Breathe sweetheart. Breathe.” He murmurs into your hair as he wraps his arms around you. “Just focus on Buck. The guy that was talking to me out there. The press can’t follow us into the party so all we’ve got is from here to the car, then from the car to inside. I won’t leave your side I promise.” He soothes, his hand warm against the skin of your back. You take a deep, shaky breath then take Steve’s hand.

“You won’t let go?”

“Not once.” He promises, “You can do this.” Steve encourages before pressing a soft kiss to your temple. Butterflies flit through your stomach.

Oh this is not good.

“Deep breath sweetheart.” He whispers, then he pulls open the door and leads you out into the crowd.

Maybe a couple people look, a few phones are pointed in your direction but you put your shoulders back, and lift your chin. Even if you’re not confident you’ll be damned if you don’t fake it.

“Buck. I wanna introduce you to my stunning date.”

“Hello again. It’s nice to be able to meet the girl Steve won’t shut the hell up about.” Bucky teases his friend causing him to blush.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” You tell him, shaking his hand like it’s the first time. “Are you coming to the after party?”

“I’m not. I usually only go if Steve doesn’t have a date, but now he’s got you.”

“I can get you in if you want.” You offer, but he shakes his head.

“Thanks but I’m good.”

“Hey Sweetheart we should get going.” Steve says giving your hand a gentle squeeze.

“Alright. See you later Bucky.” You tell him with a small smile, God you’re nervous again.

“Bye,” He says with a broad grin, slapping Steve on the arm.

Steve leads you away from the crowd and out one of the doors. “I’ve got a car waiting for us around the corner. I figured you might be a little anxious.”

“Thank you Steve.” You say softly, he’s so thoughtful. Sure enough there isn’t anyone waiting to take photos of Steve and it’s a quiet walk to the car. “I hate to break it to you but this isn’t a car.” You tell Steve staring at the limo. He laughs softly.

“Sorry, I wanted to surprise you with something special. You’ve been working like crazy.”

“Are you even real?” You ask quietly, and he laughs.

“Hey Happy. Thanks for doing this.” Steve says to the driver who has climbed out of the limo and come around the car to open the door.

“Thank you.” You say sliding into the backseat. Steve follows you in then passes you a champagne flute. He pops the bottle that had been sitting in ice then pours you half a glass.

“The show was actually cooler than I thought it’d be. Is it just insane in the back?”

“It can be. Today wasn’t too bad, most of the girls that walked have worked with us before. Every show is going to have a few mishaps but if you handle them as calmly as possible things usually get back on track. It’s when you start to panic that things go haywire.”

“And is this one of your creations?” He asks gesturing to your dress.

“No, it’s one of Manti’s.”

“Remind me to thank her.” He flirts before leaning in slightly.

You want to kiss him. God you really want to kiss him. You can’t catch anymore feelings than you already have for Steve.

“She’s one of my favorites.” You tell him taking a sip of champagne. “It was a total surprise too, I had no idea she was making something for me but she must have talked to Viz. We go together perfectly.”

“We do. And I want this jacket.” He says with a laugh leaning into the seat.

Happy pulls the limo to the front of the building and a cold fear grips you.

It’s showtime.

Steve climbs out of the back then holds a hand out for you to help you out. You take it then shut the door behind you. “Try to just look straight ahead, otherwise the flashes will blind you.” He says softly, “Keep smiling. I’m right here, I’ve got your back.”

“Thanks Steve.” You mumble and he presses a quick kiss to your forehead. Then you weave your fingers through his and head for the doors, your friend Sam is working the door. He gives you a broad grin and a wink before waving you through.

You spend four hours there, talking, drinking, and just relaxing in general. It’s been a long couple weeks and it’s nice to finally not have this deadline hanging over your head.

It’s around midnight when the exhaustion hits you.

“You ready to go?” Steve murmur into your ear.

“If you don’t mind.” You tell him, tilting your face up to meet his eyes.

“Not at all. You look like you’re going to crash.”

“It’s been a long day.” You say with a sleepy smile.

“Alright sweetheart. Let’s go.” He wraps an arm around your shoulders and you hum happily. It’s cool out and before you know it Steve’s taken his coat off and draped it over your shoulders.

“Thanks.” You mutter, the coat smells like him. You’re both quiet on the car ride back. Steve brings you home and walks you to the front door of your building.

“When can I see you again?”

“Well, the only day I’m busy is Tuesday, so pick a day.”

“I have an awards show in two Thursdays. Wanna be my plus one?”

“Sounds fun.” You nod and he tucks some hair behind your ear.

“I can send someone to help style you if you want.” He offers.

“I can just ask Manti again.”

“Good idea. She clearly knows what she’s doing.” He says and you can feel the blush rising in your cheeks. “Can I kiss you?” He whispers, his hand just barely touching your cheek.

Against your better judgement you nod your head yes.


	8. Chapter 8

His lips are soft. They press against yours gently, he pulls away and you keep your eyes closed after he pulls away. When you slowly blink your eyes open Steve is smiling sweetly down at you. You pull his lips back down to yours, wrapping your arms around his neck. Steve’s hands go to your hips, pulling you toward him as your lips move against his. One of his hands creeps around to the small of your back, it’s under his coat and warm against your skin.

This isn’t real.

You pull away from him suddenly, your heart pounding.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asks, concern written on his face.

“I- nothing. Sorry, I’m just really tired and don’t want to rush things.” You lie.

“Hey, we can take this as slow as you need. It’s not like there’s a timeline that we have to follow. I know it can be crazy being attached to me.” He soothes, one hand sliding down your arm and taking your hand in his.

“Thank you Steve.” You murmur, you can't meet his eyes, this is too embarrassing.

“It's nothing sweetheart. Honestly.” He says running his thumb over your knuckles. “Why don’t you text me when you wanna go out again. I’ll wait. I like you so I don’t want to push you away.”

“You’re not. I’m just being kind of a freak about this whole thing. I’d still like to come with you to that awards show. It’s important to you and you came to something that was important to me.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Steve I want to.” You assure him, and he nods. “I’ll let you know how my meeting with Carol goes.”

“It’s going to go amazing.” He tells you, then pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of your head he steps away from you, you pass him back his coat and enter the code into your building.

“Goodnight Steve. Thank you for coming with me tonight.” You say softly, pausing with the door open.

“I’m glad I could come, sleep well.” You give him a tired smile then head inside and up the stairs to your apartment. You don’t know if you can keep doing this. You weren’t expecting Steve to be such a convincing actor, which really was stupid. Of course he’d be a good actor, it’s his job for crying out loud, he’s got millions of fans out there who adore him. You pull Tony’s business card out of your bedside drawer and play with the corner. Debating whether or not to call, to tell him you can’t do this anymore. You space out for a few minutes before placing his card back on your nightstand then peeling off your shoes you head for the bathroom to get ready for bed. This isn’t a decision to be made tonight.

You last two whole days before you text him. You send him a text on Monday afternoon letting him know you were meeting with Carol the next morning and you were terrified. He’d been as encouraging as ever. When Manti and Mora found out that you were finally going to show Carol your sketches they’d been more than a little excited.

“Which one are you gonna show her?” Manti asks Tuesday morning as you pull your sketchbook from your desk drawer.

“I was actually gonna ask you that. How do I do this? Do I give her the whole book? Do I rip some out and put them in a folder? How many do I do? Should I show her one season? All the seasons? Just dresses? Everything? Oh my god I’m going to have a heart attack.”

“Okay, sweetie. You need to relax. Carol likes you, so the only risk you have here is that she’s not gonna want to use your designs. That’s it.” Manti soothes.

“I’m dying.” You whine dropping your forehead onto Mora’s shoulder. She laughs and rubs your back.

“You’re gonna be fine.” She tells you.

“Excuse me?” An unfamiliar voice draws your attention. “I was told these were for you.” You look up and are surprised by the large bouquet of flowers the girl is holding.

“Oh, oh my god those are massive.” You take them from her and see the small card tucked into the middle. Your name is scrawled across the front in small, slightly messy, handwriting. “Thank you.” You tell her passing her a few ones as a tip and she heads out. “

Oh my god he sent you flowers!” Manti sighs, “That is too cute.” Mora awwww’s loudly. Your friends have no chill.

“Can you guys relax? We don’t even know who it’s from.”

“Oh please, of course they’re from Steve. Who else could they be from?” Mora asks calling you out.

“Viz. I mean, I did bring him Steve and his line is selling like crazy since the show.”

“You are so full of shit!” Mora cries and both she and Manti laugh.

“Yea, yea.” You say with an eye roll before plucking the card out of the flowers. You open the envelope and go to open the card only to have both Manti and Mora peeking behind you, trying to read over your shoulders. “Oh my god ladies. Really?” You laugh holding the unopened card against your chest.

“Come on!” Manti whines, “We have no love lives! We’re living vicariously through you!” Mora has suddenly gone very quiet. You nudge Manti then look over at Gamora in interest.

“Unless you’re not.” You say, the two of you stare pointedly at Mora.

“What?” She asks, you and Manti share a look before bombarding her.

“Oh my god! You’re seeing someone!” You cry, tucking the small card into your back pocket.

Now that you’ve got them distracted you can read the note in private. You and Manti grill Mora about this guy she’s dating, Peter. He sounds like a good guy, a bit ridiculous, but she seems happy. While Gamora has been talking Manti has been going through your portfolio and pulled out about a dozen sketches.

“You should go.” She says softly, “Good luck.”

“Thanks. Thanks both of you.” You tell them, your heart hammering in your chest. You hold the sketches against your torso and make your way toward Carol’s office. You pause at the corner where you ran into him the other day and pull his card out of your pocket.

_Hey Sweetheart,_

_Just been thinking about you today. You’re going to do amazing. Just relax. Let me know how it goes._

_Steve_

You don’t deserve this man in your life. He’s too sweet sending you flowers and encouraging you to follow your dreams. God you wish this was real. You wish he was actually yours. If he meets someone while you’re fake dating things are gonna get weird. Or if you do. Then again, with him treating you like this there’s no way you’re going to even look at another man.

Fucking hell. You’re screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

You can’t believe it. You cannot believe this. Carol liked your designs, even asked for a few more tops but was already going to begin the process of making your pieces. You’d picked out some fabrics together and she’d been impressed with your eye. You’re in a daze.

 **She liked them.** You text Steve. Still hardly believing it.

 **That’s amazing sweetheart! I knew she’d like them! We should celebrate!** A few seconds later you get another text. **If you want to. Of course.** He’s so sweet. Remembering his promise to let you set the pace. You bite your lip, you want to see him but could do without the stress and drama of going out.

 **I’d really like to stay in if you don’t mind? I could cook dinner or something?** You offer. Almost half hoping he doesn’t agree, your place isn’t one he’d usually spend time in.

**Why don’t you come here? You’ve got work. I’m just hanging out right now so I’ve got plenty of time to spare. What do you want to eat?**

Oh god. He’s gonna cook for you? More importantly he can cook? You stare at the screen for a second, could he get hotter?

**Any kind of pasta.**

Something easy. You don’t want him to feel like he has to make some crazy fancy meal.

**Sounds good sweetheart.**

**Is Friday okay?**

**Perfect. What time?**

**7?**

**I’ll see you then.**

**I’ll send a car.**

**Thanks Steve.**

You get back to your desk, a small smile on your face.

“Oooh, you were talking to Steve huh?” Nat teases from where she’s propped against Mora’s desk.

“Yea, he wanted to know how my meeting went. Fun fact. Gamora has a boyfriend.” You’re successful in completely sidetracking Natasha and Gamora who is now a deep shade of red. You get back to work, after all you haven’t sold your own line yet so you can’t exactly quit your day job.

“Hey, I got a commission from Steve’s manager Tony for a dress for you for some awards show?” Manti asks a few hours later.

“Yea, any chance you can get me something?”

“I have the perfect dress. It’s a dark green, floor length off the shoulder. It’s fitted through the hips but I want your measurements, like now.”

“Okay, two minutes?” You ask, you need to know how nice you need to dress.

“Sure.” Manti says as she scurries away toward her workspace. You grab your phone and call Steve.

“Hey sweetheart everything okay?”

“Yea, just wondering. This awards show, which one is it?”

“Oh, it’s the Oscars.”

“The Oscars!” You hiss, “Oh my god! Steve!”

“Yea. This is why I didn’t tell you.” He says with a soft laugh. “It’s gonna be totally fine sweetheart.” He’s right. You’re going to be just fine. He’s the one they care about. Not you, you’re just his date, you never see stuff about the dates. It’s fine. You let out a deep breath.

“You’re right. So that answers my other question about dress.”

“Yea, formal.”

“Do you want me to get you a tie?”

“I was thinking of doing a bow tie. But I will need a pocket square.”

“Oh god yes.” You mutter, his booming laugh fills your ear and you place a hand over your face. You can’t believe he heard that. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He says, his voice low.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you for the flowers and the note. They’re stunning.”

“I’m glad you liked them.” He pauses, “Hey, sweetheart I’ve got another call, it’s Tony. I’ll see you Friday.”

“See you Friday.” You hang up then and make your way down to Manti’s space.

When you get there she makes you strip to your bra and underwear then measures you. She measures your hips, waist, bust, shoulders, butt, inseam, outside of your leg, even how wide your stride is.

“Damn Manti, how tight is this dress going to be?”

“Not that bad I just want to be sure I have all the measurements that I might need.”

“Can I put my clothes back on? It’s freezing in here.”

“Yea, sorry. It can get pretty hot in here when the machines are all up and running so we keep it cool. Carol showed me some of your line, I love the ones you guys picked.”

“Thank you again for your help.” You tell her tugging on your skirt. You pull it over your shirt then pluck the shirt out a bit over the top edge of your skirt.

“Anytime.” She passes you your blazer and you shrug it on, “What are you going to name your line?”

“I was thinking Knowhere.”

“Knowhere? Why?”

“It’s a pun, since most of my clothes are everyday to business casual, you can literally wear them anywhere.”

“Oh. I like it.” She says with a laugh. “What did Carol day?”

“I haven’t told her yet. So fingers crossed!” You call as you head out the door, “Thank you again!” She waves and you make your way back up to your office. Carol loves the name and approves it for your line. She also asks you to meet with Viz and have him work with you a little on your men’s line for fall. You and Steve continue to text throughout the week. He’s sweet and funny, completely charming.

Friday night comes fast, faster than you were expecting. The car picks you up at 6:30 and drives you up into the hills. You’ve never been up here before but the view of the city laid out before you is stunning. Steve meets you outside his home, it’s a two story house grey stucco and brick with an arch over the front door. It’s on the side of the hill that overlooks the city and you’d bet the views are phenomenal.

The car rolls to a stop and Steve is somehow faster than you are, popping the door open with a broad smile. “Hey sweetheart.”

“Steve.” You smile up at him, moving into his embrace easily.

“Is it weird that I missed you?” He hums, resting his chin on top of your head.

“Not at all. I’ve missed you too.” You tell him honestly. He pulls away from you but keeps an arm around your shoulders, you wrap yours on his waist and he leads you into the house. You were right, the view is stunning.

Dinner is wonderful, you and Steve eat out on his porch, it’s so nice to be able to just talk with him. To not worry about putting up a facade in front of the press or any of his fans. Steve is genuinely stoked for you. It’s so rare to have someone in this city root for someone else to succeed. He almost forgets to tell you that he landed the role in the action movie. This also brings his confession that he’s going to have to be gone for a few weeks shooting.

That actually might be okay. You’ll be able to take the relationship even slower if you have to be long distance. Obviously you’ll miss him, but you’d miss any of your friends that would be gone for a long time and that’s what he is. A friend.

“I’m really looking forward to Thursday.” You tell him, leaning slightly against his arm as you sit together, sideways on a recliner on the porch.

“Good. James Rhodes sent me a tux with a pocket square. You’re going to look stunning in that shade of green.”

“I’m jealous. I haven’t seen the color yet.”

“Do you want to? I can go get the pocket square.”

“You don’t have to. Manti wants to have a fitting tomorrow anyway.” You just don’t want him to move. While you do live in LA it is early February and now that the sun is down you’re getting cold.

“You okay sweetheart?”

“Yea, why do you ask?”

“You’re shaking. And you keep leaning into me more, if you’re cold we can go in.” He says calling your bluff.

“Sorry.” You pull away from him and he loops an arm around you sliding your body flush against his.

“No need.” He mutters, you feel his voice rumble through you. It’s soothing.

“How are you so warm?” You ask burying yourself into his side.

“I have an idea.” He gets up and goes inside, he’s back less than a minute later he’s back with a blanket. Steve sits on the chair like normal then waves you up toward him.

“Come here sweetheart.” He says softly and you scoot up in between his legs. He throws the blanket over both of you and you hum happily.

“So warm.” You say relaxing back into him. It’s not long before your eyes start to droop, your answers to Steve’s questions get shorter and the silence in the conversation is getting longer.

“Do you wanna go home?” Steve asks and you honestly don’t want to.

“No.”

“How about we go inside?”

“So warm.”

“I know sweetheart but you’ve fallen asleep twice and I’ve almost fallen asleep. It’s warm inside and I have some clothes you can sleep in.”

“Fine.” You mumble scooting forward then climbing off of the chair. Steve takes your hand and leads you through the house.

“Alright. This is what my sister always sleeps in when she forgets pajamas.” He says pulling a T-shirt with a club logo on it.

“It’s the biggest shirt I own, they were just handing them out at the door.”

“Thank you.” You mumble sleepily, “Bathroom?”

“There.” He points to a door and you go change. When you come back he’s in a pair of athletic shorts and nothing else. The bed is turned down on the other side and Steve is texting someone, he glances up when you come into the room.

“I hope this is okay. My guest room has all my workout stuff everywhere. I can go sleep on the couch if you want.”

“No.” You mumble before climbing onto the bed and collapsing against him. Steve laughs softly before putting his phone on his nightstand, clicking off the light then he wraps an arm around you and sighs softly.

“Night sweetheart.”

“Night.”


	10. Chapter 10

You’d woken up the next morning curled into him. Steve’s still asleep, you try to scoot away from him but he just pulls you tighter to him. He lets out a low growl, one that sounds a lot like a no.

“Steve. I gotta go to the bathroom.” You’ve gotta pee so bad, it’s probably why you woke up in the first place.

“No.”

“Yes, I do. But I’ll come right back.” He lets out a noise that’s somewhere between a groan and a whine but lets you go.

You hurry to the bathroom and as you’re washing your hands you notice the face wash. After checking the ingredients you shrug and hope he doesn’t mind you using some as you wash yesterday’s make up off of your face.

You twist your hair into a bun on top of your head and then head back into the bedroom. Steve is still laying with his arm around his pillow, his hair a mess. It’s honestly one of the cutest things you’ve ever seen. You crawl into bed again and he slides an arm around you and pulls you flush against him. Those blue eyes seem to see into your soul.

God you hope not.

“You’re so beautiful.” He mumbles.

“You’re not so bad yourself Rogers.” You tell him smoothing his hair back. He hums softly and you can’t help the smile that crosses your face.

“What’re you doin’ today?” He asks sleep thick in his voice.

“I have a dress fitting and I like to go to the farmers market down on 3rd street.”

“Can I come with? To the farmers market I mean.”

“Yea. I need to go home too. If I show up in the same clothes as yesterday Manti will freak out.”

“We don’t want that.” Steve teases. “How about we have a quick breakfast here. I call you a car. Then we can meet at the market after you get ready?”

“Sounds like a solid plan to me.” You tell him as you go to move away.

“Mmm, no. Five more minutes.” He grumbles and you can’t help but laugh.

“Alright five more minutes.” You agree snuggling back into him.

You and Steve tag team breakfast. He makes the pancakes you make the hash browns. It’s fun, you talk and laugh, dancing along to the music that’s playing over the speaker on his counter.

The car drops you off and you get ready in record time. You’re blowdrying your hair when he texts you that he’s on his way. What you don’t expect when you meet him outside your building is for him to be straddling a large motorcycle.

It’s really not fair that he just keeps getting hotter.

“Woah.” You breathe and he kicks down the stand, swinging one of his long legs over the bike he stands and makes his way over to you.

“This is okay right?”

“Absolutely.” You nod and he passes you a helmet, you tug it on then he gets onto the bike. It roars to life and you let out a excited little squeal. Steve laughs loudly then pulls away from the curb.

Only a couple people recognize Steve while you’re out, a few fans ask him for pictures which he obliges. Otherwise the two of you wander in peace, you pick up some vegetables, some homemade soap that you like to use on your face and you and a brick of cheese.

Steve doesn’t get anything but does try a few of the spicy peppers. You can’t help the laughter when his face turns red due to the heat of one of them.

You take pity on him and bring him to the ice cream stand and buy two ice creams.

“Better?” You ask licking the mint chocolate chip ice cream.

“You’re a saint woman.” Steve tells you with a smile, he’d opted for the straight chocolate ice cream.

It wasn’t long after that that you get a text from Manti asking you to come see her. Steve drops you off and when you see the press hanging around you mention it to them.

“Wanna have a little fun?” Steve asks and you furrow your eyebrows at him.

“Explain.”

“Make the scum angry. If we flip them off while we have our first public kiss none of them can print it.” He has this mischievous little smirk on his face that you can’t help but laugh at. “I know you wanna take this slow so if you’re not okay with it.” You cover his lips with your finger.

“Get your middle finger ready.” You tell him. He wraps one arm around your waist and pulls you to him, his mouth descends on yours just before your lips touch he raises an arm toward the cameras and raises his middle finger. You copy his gesture to the other side, so close to your heads that they can’t crop it out without making the photo unusable. He pulls away and grins down at you.

“You’re the best. Sharon would never do shit like that with me.”

“You gotta be able to have fun right?” You ask with a grin back up at him. He’s never mentioned Sharon to you before.

“Right. So I’m gonna be busy until Thursday so the next time I see you will be when I pick you up. Feel free to send me any questions you might have okay?”

“Thank you Steve.” You tell him and he presses another quick kiss to your lips. You look up at him in surprise and he chuckles.

“Just needed one for the road sweetheart.” He says with a wink as you shake your head at him, not able to stop the smile.

“See you Thursday.” You tell him before turning and heading into the Star building. Manti meets you on the elevator with a broad smile.

“Good you’re here. I just finished the last part on the dress I can do without you here.”

“I’m excited to see it. And thanks for doing this.”

“It’s nothing. You’re easy to work for and I’ve been dying to make a wedding dress.” She teases and you laugh awkwardly.

“Shut up Manti.” You mumble.

She and her assistant Drax get you into the dress and shoes you’re going to be wearing. The next piece is jewelry but since 12% has a contract with Quicksilver Jewels and they’ve agreed to provide you with jewelry.

Manti’s comment, the one about a wedding dress has sent you on a spiral. When is this going to end? How is it going to end? You can’t keep fake dating him forever. It would be suspicious if you never brought him to meet your family, or if you never meet his. You want kids someday, a family with a husband you love.

You’re so caught up in your own head you don’t hear Manti ask if you can sit so she can see how the dress fits until she places a gentle hand on your arm.

“You okay?”

“Yea. Just nervous, this is for the Oscars after all. It didn’t feel real until I put the dress on, which by the way is gorgeous.”

“Thank you. This is your color for sure.” She says looking down at the dark green lace covered fabric. You sit down in a chair then walk around a little in the shoes Manti is having you wear. “Drax get the hem up a little more.” She says jotting down a quick note. He does as she asks and then they help you out of the now pinned dress.

You keep the shoes, you’re going to have to wear them all week to break them in. You’re equally nervous and excited about this, and somehow you’re also ready for whatever comes.


	11. Chapter 11

The nerves don’t truly hit until you’re all decked out in your Oscars outfit. Hair done, makeup done, and jewelry on. Steve has texted you that he was on his way, you were holding the silver clutch Manti had picked to your chest as you waited just inside the doors of the Star building. You’d opted to get ready here so that your friends could join you. Carol had even ordered food for everyone, and it’d turned into a party.

12% was styling several celebrities this year and that fact alone was enough for celebration. Nat, Viz, Mora and Manti had been keeping you calm the whole time, and made sure you’d had something to eat.

The limo pulls up and Steve steps out. He looks so, so good. One of the other guys in the office, James, has styled him tonight and god the way his suit fit him made you want to run your hands over the soft fabric.

He’s so confident, smoothly buttoning the front of his jacket then smoothing it down on his way to the doors.

“Have so much fun.” Mora tells you with a hand squeeze. She’d brought Peter along tonight and you’d completely approved, he was smitten with her.

“Thanks you guys.” You say softly and Viz pushes the door open then holds it for you. “Thanks Viz.”

“Have fun.” He whispers with a wink.

“Hey, I was gonna do that.” Steve complains with a smile. “You look stunning as always.” He says taking your hand and slowly twirling you, you can’t help but laugh softly. He has this way of making your anxiety just vanish. “Well done Manti.” She gives him a bright smile.

“You look great.” You tell him softly, straightening his bowtie slightly.

“I’m nothin’ compared to you sweetheart. You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” He presses a quick kiss to your temple then takes your hand in his, you’re both quiet as you make your way to the car.

“I’m going to have you get in first, can you slide in that dress?”

“Enough.” You answer him honestly and he laughs. “You really do look very handsome.” He pulls open the door to the car with a smile.

“Thank you sweetheart.” You slide into the car and he follows you in. God all you want to do is make out with him.

Pictures aren’t so bad, people really only care about him and Tony keeps the two of you moving through the long line of people.

You meet a few of his co-stars, Maria Hill says hello to you with a smile. Nick Fury is as intimating as you’d expected. You even briefly see Sharon and her new husband in the line up ahead of you. Steve’s blue eyes darken and he looks like he’s been punched when she starts over toward you.

“Hey,” You whisper pulling his attention to you, “I can punch her if you want.” This has the desired effect of making him smile.

“Nah. I just can’t believe she wants to come talk to me.” He mutters, not looking up.

“C’mere.” You hum before kissing him soundly. One of your hands wraps around the back of his head and one of his goes to the small of your back, pulling you to him. You’ve never initiated the kissing before now, he lets you set the pace. It’s slow and it’s only when his tongue brushes your lips that you realize that you’re still on the red carpet and in front of hundreds of cameras.

You pull away and he looks like you’ve knocked him over the head.

“Seriously. The best woman I’ve ever met.” He mutters.

Yea right.

You turn back toward where Sharon was and see her standing there with a deer in headlights look on her face.

“Well, it stopped her in her tracks so mission accomplished.” You say out of the corner of your mouth.

“Best. Woman. Ever.” He whispers and you laugh as his arm wraps around you.

You’d gone into the theatre then, you’d been sandwiched between Steve and an actor named Brock Rumlow.

Brock had slowly been taking over your space, you’d moved closer and closer to Steve as Brock kept manspreading more and more.

“Not that I’m going to complain but is there a reason you’re practically on my lap?” Steve whispered.

“I don’t like strangers touching me.” You explain in your own whisper, darting your eyes toward the other man.

“Ah. Next commercial break we can go get some drinks and trade spots.”

“I’d like that.” You mutter back just before a hand touches your butt. You close your eyes and whisper, “Please tell me you just touched my butt.”

“I didn’t.” He seems confused for a second then you watch his face harden. “Switch now.” He says standing suddenly. “Rumlow. Get your hand off my girlfriend.” He snarls as you slide out of your seat and into his.

“You accusing me of something Rogers?” Brock had sneered back.

“I trust her. You? Not so much.” Steve sits down in your seat and makes himself comfortable. “You touch my ass and I’ll break your arm.” He sneers. You reach over and take Steve’s hand, placing it in your lap you gently slide your fingers along the top of his hand. His body slowly loses its tension, and his hand relaxes in yours. “I’m sorry.” He mutters into your ear.

“Please don’t be. You had my back and I appreciate it more than you know.” You say softly back, not meeting his eyes. Steve presses a soft kiss to your jaw, just below your ear and butterflies flit through your stomach.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

The rest of the evening isn’t all that exciting, and the after party that you and Steve go to is really cool. The actor Clint Barton is there, so are Jessica Drew, Kamala Kahn, Jessica Jones and her husband Luke Cage. They’re a fun group of people and you enjoy spending time with them.

It’s nearly two in the morning when you and Steve make your way out of the afterparty.

“Come home with me.” He whispers as you wait for the car.

“Steve-“ Your voice has a warning tone. He’s had a few to drink and so have you and you’re 100% not okay with having sex with him while you’re being paid.

“Just like last time sweetheart.” He assures you as he stares down at you.

“Okay.” You agree softly. The wind blows slightly and you bury yourself into his side. He’s so warm and his tux is soft against your skin. When the car rolls up you climb in then resume this same position, you curling into his warmth.

When you get to his house he gives you the same shirt and shorts he’d given you before and you tug them on. You wash your face then take down your hair, before twisting it back into a bun. Steve is in his pajamas, sitting on the edge of the bed. He goes into the bathroom and when he comes back out he flops down on the bed face first.

“You good?” You ask.

“Yea. Just tired. Thanks for coming with me tonight.”

“It was fun. Well most of it, I didn’t love the whole groping moment but you had my back. Thank you.”

“I got you.” He promises, “Sleep now.”

“Yes.” You agree before burrowing under the covers and scooting closer to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve left for his movie three days after the Oscars. He’d asked you to come to the airport with him. It was cliche but you couldn’t say no to those blue eyes. He was going to be gone for almost three months, and you’d already been ‘dating’ for one. You couldn’t believe how fast you’d become attached to him.

While Steve is gone you text a little everyday. Sometimes he FaceTimes you but it’s hard with the time zone difference. He’s really loving the action role though, it’s something new.

You get your line out in time for spring and it sells really well. You’re not going to kid yourself and think it doesn’t have anything to do with the man you’re ‘dating’. Especially since after Steve had tweeted about his girl’s new line things had flown off the shelves.

Gamora and Peter have been spending more time together and you’ve noticed that Nat has been getting more texts lately. When the flowers show up you, Manti and Mora all demand answers. She caves with a blush and tells you all about Clint.

It kind of kills you that your friends are falling in love for real and you’re playing pretend. You want to date him for real but you don’t know how to broach the subject. After all what if you’re ruining everything by asking him to date for real? What if you ask him and he just laughs at you. This is just his job, his reputation, everything.

He calls you every night, even if it’s just for a couple of minutes. It’s not as late for you, he’s in Georgia and you’re in LA so most of the time you’re curled up in bed with Loki when he calls.

Tonight is no different, you’re watching a show, sort of, on Netflix and sketching when your phone rings from your bedside table. You don’t bother looking at the screen to see who's calling, you know it’s Steve.

“Hi.”

“Hey Sweetheart. I hope this isn’t too late.”

“Not at all.” You assure him. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yea, we did this fight scene that was really cool, I fight like 9 guys in an elevator then climb out the top and up the cable to escape.” He sounds so excited that you can’t keep the smile off of your face.

“That’s great! I’m so glad that you’re enjoying the new genre.”

“I am. It’s got some new challenges but that’s not a bad thing. And I get to keep all my clothes on.”

“You’re gonna break the hearts of the straight women of the world you know.” You tease and he laughs.

“That’s alright, there’s really only one woman I care about breaking their heart.”

“Your mom?”

“You’re the worst. I’m trying to be sweet.” He says trying to sound annoyed and failing, you can’t help but laugh softly.

“Just keeping you honest.”

“Will you come out and visit me? Next weekend I’m gonna have a little time off and I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” You tell him honestly, “And it would be nice to come out there but I don’t think I can. I’ve got some work to do on my new line, I need to pick out fabric and make sure that everything is running smoothly.”

“I can pay for your ticket if that’s what you’re worried about.” He offers quietly.

“It’s not. Honestly Steve, I’m going to be so busy and stressed I wouldn’t be any fun.”

“Okay.” He sounds so sad that it breaks your heart. But if you go out there it’s just going to feel even more real and you need time to remind yourself that you’re not really his girlfriend.

“I’m sorry.” God you feel like shit.

“No, sweetheart. I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m being selfish. You have your own career to worry about, I got my hopes up and that’s not your fault.”

“Damn it Steve.” You grumble, “Now I feel like a bitch.”

“No. Don’t. Seriously this is all on me.” He assures you but you’re already trying to make it work in your head. “I don’t want you to come.” He lies.

“I know you’re lying.” You call him out.

“I didn’t mean to put pressure on you, please just forget I asked.”

“When are you home for good?”

“Three weeks.”

“I’ll make you dinner when you get back. Whatever you want.”

“Would you be okay if you cooked at my place? I just, I miss home.”

“No problem.”

That’s how you find yourself alone in his apartment three weeks later making, of all things, pizza. You’d gone all out, even taking a half day to make homemade crust and the sauce was from the farmer’s market.

Your friends had teased you mercilessly about missing Steve and how cute it was you took a half day to cook for him.

He’d texted you when the plane had landed then again when he was in the Lyft. He was close.

Sure enough a couple minutes later you hear the door open and your heart leaps in your chest. He’s home.

His arms wrap around your waist and pull you into him. He moves so quietly.

“Hey Sweetheart. Smells amazing in here.” He coos into your ear and your face breaks into a grin.

“I’m glad. Welcome home.” You tell him before he turns you and presses a soft kiss to your lips.

You want more. You need more. You can’t keep pretend dating him when all you want to do is fall completely, head-over-heels in love with him.

Dinner is fun but you can’t stop thinking about how this is all pretend.

“You okay Sweetheart?” Steve asks quietly as you sit on the couch together.

“Yea. Just thinking, I’m just preoccupied with the new line and my non design job because we’re trying to predict trends for next season.”

“Sometimes I think fashion is a completely different language.”

“It can be.” You agree with a laugh.

“You’re crushing it though, I saw that you sold out two stores in Chicago.” You’re more than a little flattered that he’s been following your work.

You watch tv in silence for a couple minutes before Steve presses a soft kiss to your shoulder. Suddenly you can’t take it anymore. You can’t keep doing this.

“Steve I have a question.”

“Hmmm?”

“How doesn’t this effect you? Because I’m like for real falling in love with you and if you keep up the act of Mr. Perfect boyfriend I’m gonna get my heart broken and it’s gonna be real shit.” Steve blinks at you for a second then, his brow furrows.

“I’m gonna need you to repeat that Sweetheart.”


	13. Chapter 13

“How doesn’t this effect you? How are you able to play the perfect boyfriend and not accidentally blur those lines between real and fake?” You demand standing from the couch you begin to pace. Steve’s brows furrow as you continue your rant. “I mean I know you’re an actor, an extremely talented one apparently, but I’m not! I’m in way over my head here and my dumb ass caught fucking feelings for you! Cuz of fucking course I would! I should never agreed to this.”

“Okay. I’m going to have to ask you to pause real quick here sweetheart.” He says blocking your path as you’d gone to pace past him. “What are you talking about?”

“Come on. Cut the act. I know that Tony and Bucky said that you wouldn’t want to talk about it but it’s been four months Steve.” He stares blankly at you and suddenly you want to throw up.

He doesn’t know.

“You-you don’t. You didn’t. Oh my god. Steve please tell me that you know that Tony and Bucky hired me to be your date.”

“They what?” He whispers.

“Oh my god.” You breathe, horror coursing through you.

“This was all fake?”

“No! Maybe it started like that but I fell for you. It was like two days that I tried pretending.”

Steve doesn’t say anything so you barrel on.

“That’s why I wanted to go slow. I was trying to avoid falling for you even faster. For the record, it didn’t work. I like you so much, so much that I’m trying to break up with you so I can maybe date you for real. If you want. No pressure.” You end lamely, Steve still hasn’t said anything.

You can’t stop fidgeting, his blue eyed gaze hasn’t left your face.

“Please say something.” You whisper, your voice cracking, tears gathering in your eyes.

“Why did you agree?”

“I thought you were attractive, and I did some light digging and you seemed like a nice guy. I didn’t want to take the money but Tony insisted, so he’s been paying my rent.”

“So I’ve been your sugar daddy.”

“Have you seen my apartment building?” You tease before slapping a hand over your mouth. “Sorry. Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

“What did they say? To convince you to lie to me?” He looks completely heartbroken and you feel like an absolute monster.

“They told me you knew. I didn’t know you didn’t know. I swear, I wouldn’t have said yes if I thought you didn’t know.”

“When?”

“What?”

“When did they ask you to do this?”

“The day we met. I wasn’t going to do it but I read some articles about you and saw some of the charity stuff you’d done and wanted to get to know you. Then I got to know you and I really like the guy I’ve gotten to know.” You blink rapidly, trying to keep the tears out of your eyes. “I’m so sorry Steve I’m so fucking sorry. I’m just gonna go.” You choke on the last word before turning and hightailing it out of his house. You start down the street while calling Gamora, just barely holding it together.

“Can you come get me please?” You ask into the phone.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ll tell you when you get here. I’ll send you my location.”

She rolls up ten minutes later and you climb into the car, buckle your seatbelt.

“What happened?”

“I fucked up.” You tell her before bursting into tears. She pulls away, from the curb and starts on her way to her apartment. She keeps glancing over at you, the concern obvious on her face but she doesn’t pry. Just lets you hold onto her hand while you cry.

It’s not until you get to her place that you’ve calmed enough to stop crying. She links her arm with yours and you head up to her apartment.

“Alright. Tell me everything.” She says the two of you settling into her couch.

You do. You tell her every single detail, only choking back the tears a couple of times and she’s quiet the whole time you talk. Nodding occasionally but it’s not until you’re done that she actually talks.

“You’re a fucking idiot!”

“Not helping Gamora!”

“Why in the world would you not tell him? Or me? It’s obvious you’re in love with him!”

“They told me not to! That he knew!”

“For a smart girl you’re real fucking stupid.” The tears are gathering in your eyes again but Mora barrels on. “You need to fix this. You need to fix this now.”

“It’s too late Mora, he’s never going to be able to trust me again. Besides I’m sure he hates me now.”

“You don’t know that.” She argues.

“You didn’t see his face.” You argue back.

“What can I do to help?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think there’s anything we can do.” You tell her with a sigh. “If anyone finds out they’re going to hate me.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It’s not you.”

“Steve? You think he’d do that?”

“I don’t know.” You pause then look down at your hands, “I don’t know why I’m doubting him, I’m the monster here. Anything he does I deserve.”

“You’re not a monster, you just made a bad decision.”

“I feel like a monster.” You admit, “I’m gonna go home. I just, I’m done. I’ll see you Monday.” You tell her softly. You’re so emotionally drained now that all you wanna do is curl up in bed with Loki and sleep.

“Call me if you need anything.” Her tone has changed completely, softening as she watches you head for the door, Lyft open on your screen.

When you get home you take a shower then climb into bed with a purring Loki. A few more tears leak onto your pillow as you lay there in your shitty apartment, alone with your cat and your broken heart.


	14. Chapter 14

You throw yourself into work trying to distract from your heartbreak. Whenever you feel especially sad you have to remind yourself that it was all fake.

You didn’t lose anything you never really had.

Gamora fielded questions for you on Monday when you called in sick. Carol is more than understanding, just asking that you come in by Friday to finalize your summer line. You were back to work on Tuesday, the sooner you get back to normal the better.

True to her word Mora had kept your secret safe. Everyone just thought you and Steve had broken up, no real reason had been given for the break up. Just that you’d drifted in his time away.

Easy enough of a lie to remember.

You’ve been kind of miserable these past few weeks. It took only four months for him to get under your skin, it was gonna take a hell of a lot longer than that to get over him.

Why did you have to catch feelings?

Luckily you’ve got the summer show and Carol had decided that your new line was going to represent 12% in the show. It was pretty incredible having your clothes in a show alongside so many other talented designers. Colleen and Danny, Trish Walker and Elektra were some of your personal favorites and to be considered their peer after only one season was mind blowing. Both Mora and Manti had promised to help you get ready for the show, something you were grateful for since it was your show and you’d never shown your own clothes before. It was honestly surreal.

You have to put out a few small fires, your new assistant Wanda can practically read your mind and took care of most of the issues before you had to be involved. Your experience with other 12% shows has been a huge help too, knowing how to quickly and efficiently handle a problem is a skill you’ve refined since starting here.

At the end of your lines showing you walk out onto the runway and halfway down the aisle, the lights are bright and you can’t make anyone out but the applause causes you to grin. You give a bow and receive a few hugs from your models, they’d been told to have fun, no tight model walks, one had even skipped barefoot (with approval of course) down the runway.

You can’t keep the smile off of your face as you wait for the girls to all file past you, then the guys go and you go to turn to follow when your heel slips off the edge of the stage. You didn’t realize you were standing so close to the edge.

The seconds that you have just before you fall are seconds of despair, you’re going down, there’s nothing you’re going to be able to do about it.

Gravity takes you down but to your surprise you don’t hit the ground. Instead your body hits another, much firmer body, their arms are around you like a steel cage.

“We really need to stop meeting like this Sweetheart.” You’d know that voice anywhere.

“Steve.” You whisper and for the first time in weeks you feel like you can breathe. “What’re you doing here?”

“I, we need to talk, in private. Is there somewhere we can go?”

“Yea, I have a dressing room.” You offer and he nods gently lowering you to your feet.

Somehow your hand ends up in his as you lead him through the crowd and to the dressing room you’d been assigned.

Steve locks the door after he shuts it.

“Sorry I don’t wanna be interrupted.” He says as you watch him silently from the far side of the room.

“It’s okay. I trust you.” If anyone here doesn’t deserve to be trusted it’s you.

“I have a few questions for you.”

“Okay.” You agree twisting your hands together in front of your body.

“Did anyone tell you I’d be here today?”

“No.”

“Did you ask Carol to talk to me?”

“No.”

“Not even a hint?”

“No. I didn’t even tell her we weren’t, whatever we were anymore. I took Monday off then went back to work.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why’d you take Monday off?”

“I was heartbroken.” You admit at a whisper, you were blinking furiously to keep the tears at bay. You don’t want his sympathy. “I told you I’d fallen for you, like an idiot.”

“Have you talked to Tony or Bucky since we stopped?”

“No. I kind of figured you’d do that.”

“When did you realize your feelings were real?”

“The coffee date.” You don’t even have to think about it. You were screwed the second you’d walked into that coffee shop and watched his face light up.

“Really?”

“I won’t lie to you again.” Steve doesn’t say anything, just studies your face for a moment before sighing and dropping back onto the couch behind him.

“This is so fucked up.” He groans scrubbing a hand over his face. You don’t say anything because you’re not sure what’s going on inside his head. “Will you come sit with me sweetheart?” You do and he angles his body toward yours.

“Here’s the deal, I can’t get over you. I thought Sharon was hard but sweetheart I’m a mess. It’s like I’m living in a daze. But I’m hurt, I’m angry and I’m scared.” You drop your gaze from his and into your lap, you feel like such a monster. “Bucky and I had it out and Stark is on thin ice, but at the end of the day I don’t think it’s you I’m upset with. I think you were a pawn in their game just as much as I was.”

“I feel like such an idiot.” You whisper, attempting to hide the emotion in your voice. “I let them play me and I hurt you. God, Steve, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you.”

“I know.” You glance up at him in surprise. “Carol came to my house the other day. Read me the riot act and told me to get my shit together and get you back.” Your heart is racing, what exactly is he saying? Steve takes a deep breath and slowly reaching over. He doesn’t take your hand but just offers his.

“Sweetheart I’d like to start over, do this the right way. Do this for real on both sides.”

“Okay.” You agree softly, giving him your hand. “No secrets.”

“None.”

“The first thing I need to get off my chest is that I’m not sure I’ll be able to start over. I’ve missed you so fucking much.”

“So you wanna pick up where we left off?” You nod and he smiles softly, “This time I’m gonna ask that we take it slow.”

“Okay.” You agree giving his hand a tight squeeze. You don’t want to lose him again.


	15. Chapter 15

You and Steve take it slow for a couple of weeks. You don’t go out in public together for a while, which drives the press crazy. What matters is your friends know and it’s real. Not having secrets from him is a huge weight off of your shoulders.

Steve likes to drop into 12% randomly, usually to bring you coffee or a meal. It’s sweet that he knows you well enough to know that you’re going to forget to eat.

It’s still a bit of a surprise when Steve shows up at the office one Friday afternoon nearly two months later.

“Hey sweetheart.” Steve says softly and you meet him near the door. Wanda gapes up at him as he presses a kiss to your lips.

“This is a nice surprise.” You tell him, a smile on your face. “Wanda this is my boyfriend Steve.” You introduce him without moving from your spot tucked into his side.

“Hey.” He gives her a little wave and she laughs nervously. She’s still not quite used to the celebrity side of working at 12%.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” She says going to stand.

“Oh, you’re okay.” Steve assures her, “I’m actually here to steal your boss.”

“You are?” You ask him in surprise. “Is everything okay?”

“Yea. I had Carol keep your schedule clear for this weekend and Mora packed you a suitcase. I wanted to surprise you with a weekend trip.”

“Consider me surprised.” You tell him, “Are you gonna tell me where we’re going or do I have to wait?”

“Oh you have to wait for sure.” He teases and you groan dramatically, dropping your head to his chest. Steve laughs loudly and gives you a small squeeze.

“I trust you.” You tell him and he presses a kiss to your temple. You turn back to Wanda and get back to business. “Please get three of the girls fitted before I get back on Monday.”

“Tuesday.” Steve interrupts.

“Tuesday.” You repeat, “Wait, Tuesday?”

“Yep.” Steve grins down at you.

“Okay, if you need help see if Viz can spare some help.”

“If he can’t?” She asks jotting down some notes.

“Go to Carol.”

“Okay. Have fun!” Wanda says with a wide smile.

Steve wraps his hand around yours and you head out of work. This time you’re not surprised to see the motorcycle sitting out front.

But you are confused.

“I thought you said that Mora packed me a suitcase.”

“She did. It’s already on its way.”

“We’re taking this?” Steve nods then passes you the helmet that’s become yours.

You’re on the road for just over three hours, including a couple of roadside stops on the way. The first stop was a small diner. It was nearly dinner time and you’d been riding for nearly two hours.

“This place has the best milkshakes.” Steve tells you pulling his bike into one of the open spaces. He holds it steady as you swing one of your legs over the edge of the bike and shake your legs trying to get the feeling back in them.

You take his hand as you walk into the diner, you don’t know what else he has planned for this trip but you’re excited.

The milkshakes are wonderful, some of the best you’ve ever had.

You’ve been trying to convince him to get a dog and you spend a majority of the meal searching for dogs on the humane society’s LA page. You’ve found a few that you think would be good matches for Steve.

“What types of dogs are you looking at?”

“Mid to big dogs. So like American bull dogs to lab sized.”

“Yea, a Great Dane would probably be too much. I was thinking about getting a cat too so if you could make sure that they’re good with cats that’d be great.”

“So Loki finally won you over?” You tease, your cat has always been more like a dog, even playing fetch with a small fluffy ball.

“I guess.” Steve admits grouchily and you let out a small laugh.

“Victory!” You cheer softly as he drops some money on the table and slides out of the booth.

“Yea, yea come on.” He says with a little grin. “Does Loki like dogs?”

“I mean he kinda is one, I think his first owners had a dog but I’ve never seen him with one. Why?”

“He’s so dog-like that I was just curious. I mean you’d think he would.” You give a little shrug then reach for your helmet. But before you put it on he captures your lips in a quick kiss.

“What was that for?” You ask with a small smile.

“The road.” He smirks.

“Oh my god.” You shake your head with a laugh. He slides his own helmet onto his head and you mimic him climbing onto the bike after him. It roars to life then you’re back on your little adventure.

After a quick stop at a gas station Steve pulls onto a dirt road, in the actual middle of nowhere. The bike bounces down the road for a few minutes then stops in front of a camper. Steve turns the bike off and you climb off the back, pulling off the helmet you look around the open space.

“Where are we?” You ask lowly, feeling like you need to be quiet in this empty space.

“Anza-Borrego Desert State Park.” Steve says matching your volume. He takes your hand and leads you to the camper, using a key he pulls from his pocket he opens the door. You’re surprised to see that the ceiling is see through, and dusk is setting in.

“Steve. This is incredible.” You breathe and he gives your hand a gentle squeeze.

“This is our nine month anniversary.” He says with a smile, “Had to make it nice.”

“This is above. I mean, wow.”

“Wanna get ready for bed? We’ve got some stars to look at.”

“Please. I love the stars.”

“I know.” He presses a kiss to your forehead then passes you your bag. You change and brush your teeth quickly then scurry under the covers of the large bed. After locking the door Steve joins you moments later, and you sigh happily as you curl into him.

“This is amazing Steve. Thank you so much.”

“I love you.” He says, softly and you stare up at him. “And I want you to move in with me.”

“Seriously?” You breathe, tears gathering in your eyes.

“Seriously.” He then realizes that you’re crying. “Sweetheart don’t cry. Please, don’t cry.”

“I just, I can’t believe this is real. I’m so thankful that you forgave me.”

“It’s real. I love you.”

“I love you too. And I’d love to move in with you.”

“Good.” He says with a smile before you press a kiss to his lips.

You can’t believe you could ever get so lucky. You’re happy, you’re in love and you’re excited to see where the ride takes you next.


End file.
